Kimi wo Aishiteru Kara (Kiseki Nanda Ne)
by stoicfacade
Summary: AU - Life wasn't always kind. Destiny said that the guy she loved should leave the girl. What would she do despite the promise that her lover had tied? Rated T for safety but will changed back to M for later chapter. R
1. Radio

Hey, it's my first Bleach fan fiction also my first HitsuKarin fic

This fic inspired from an old manga which owned by my auntie. It was so good, brought tears and such. It's titled 20 Years but I forgot its mangaka, gomen. The story was about an 18th years old girl who had been fallen in love with a radio broadcaster guy who a year older than herself and had a kind personality. Short story they were dating, had promised to get married when the guy turning 20. But since the were dating, the girl forgot that she was third year high school student and had final exam nearly, she forgot to study, always sneaking out to meet his boyfriend until they went from Tokyo and spend a night together at Yokohama without the family of girl's knowledge. In Yokohama, the guy showed the girl a huge ferris wheel which located at middle Yokohama city from hotel's big window which they checked in. The morning after the back to Tokyo, her father who knew whereabout his only daughter raged out and slapped her as he told her strictly that the girl wouldn't go anywhere until the exam was over. But being thick head, the girl ran away after she got email from his boyfriend who wanted to meet at nearly park. Instead of happy because he could meet his girlfriend, the guy gave her nothing but a sad/hurt face. Wasting no times, he told her that he won't meet the girl after this and he wouldn't see her face again. As he went, the girl who has just recovered from her shock fell down and broke to tears.

Am I babbling too much? Well, if you want to know the story just ask me and I would be pleasant to PM you :)

Of course I'll make difference on this story instead of taking the whole version from the manga, like the character personality, hobby, etc. Toshiro will not being the kind hearted and caring prince charming or Karin will not being the mellow, naive feminine girl. Just see what will happen on my version okay?

Like other authors, I'd appreciate reviews you left after read this story. And since I'm not native English speaker, please be able to understand my bad grammar.

And now enjoy the first chapter...

**Chapter One - Promise**

**Karin****'s POV**

What the hell Yuzu doing?! These past five days she couldn't stop listening to radio every night and with volumed up! Neither of oya-jii or Ichi-nii protested about my twin's new hobby. Yuzu even brought the radio from her room to kitchen while she prepared dinner and I watched soccer league on TV. I asked Ichi-nii once to let me spending the night watching final World Cup at his apartment since he had sleepover back home at the moment, but he told me that his apartment was under renovation.

"Uoowh Yuzu darling, this broadcast is so good, they even played my favorite song back when I and your Mother were still dating!" Kurosaki Isshin, my idiotic dad seemed overjoyed as he swirling around kitchen.

Yuzu smiled widely and her eyes got even wider. "I knew you'll like this broadcast," she replied as Ichi-nii extend his bowl to be filled by Yuzu's homemade chicken curry.

"They even had quiz at the end of broadcast, but I win nothing despite I listened to them every night!" Yuzu pouted like a third years old kid. I rather interested on this one because they gave some money and prize for the winner. Maybe I'd like to join the quiz after this.

Dinner wasn't last long and I was being silent instead yelled to Ichi-nii who stole my apple or punched oya-jii who being too loud as he sang a song with Yuzu. I went straight to my room where I could lied my back to bed and playing my smartphone. Fad, I listened to radio via my phone. A soft yet husky voice was heard, saying that quiz would be announced right after one song played.

I listened to Masayume Chasing by BoA as I waited for the quiz. I wasn't exited though, but who knows? Maybe I would be the winner on my first time joining radio broadcast.

Five minutes later, the soft husky voice was back. I don't know, but I thought his voice was so mesmerizing and reach into my deep heart. I've never heard a voice like his, it was possible he had the most beautiful voice in the world. It made me wondering, if the voice was beautiful, what about his looking?

"_Now the question for today's quiz. Where Borobudur Temple is located? We will wait for minutes before choose announced the winner at the end of broadcast," said the broadcaster, making me stirred up and back to reality._

He questioned where Borobudur Temple is located? Jeez, that's really an easy question. As I send the answer via text message, the door of my room opened like there was a storm. "Karin-chan! Please help me, where's the locate of Borobudur Temple?!" Yuzu asked with just one breath and she held her phone so tight. Too bad, I've sent the answer before her. Lmao.

"Indonesia. Good luck Yu," I answered while held my laughter.

"You have said it for hundred times but your cheering never bring me winning!" she said rapidly, her stare was on screen phone. "I'm going back to living room~" and she was gone without closed the door. What a bad habit of Yuzu whenever she got over excited.

But before I closed it, Ichi-nii came and give me his sweet smile. "Yo, wanna take a walk with me?"

I smiled widely and nod. Been a while since my last walk with Ichi-nii, and since he asked me first, I accepted his offering with pleasure.

I grabbed my sweater before went out. Along the way, we talked about anything. School, final world cup which winned by Germany (I made a bet with Ichi-nii and I lost because I held over Argentine and he held over Germany), etcetera. We took detour to Karakura High School where Ichi-nii graduated 3 years ago and then he treated me ice cream. Even though he was college student, he was damn rich bastard because he got part time job as photographer and he was famous enough on his campus.

We went home after brought snacks at mini market near our house. I just walked in to living room when I heard Yuzu screaming my name as she ran down the stairs. She got teary eyes and without a second, I was hugged by her. What the hell happened to my twin?!

"Karin-chan! Let Otou-san hug you tooooo~" But before he could touch me, I launched a kick to his beard face which sent him flying to the wall.

"Ichigo, please help me from your sister, embrace your pitiful Otou—" Before he could finished his line, Ichi-nii dropped a fist to his jaw, made him suffer more. I wanted to laugh but Yuzu were crying on my hand.

After finished her sob, she let go of me and wipe off her tears. And now my turn to asked her. "What happened that made you cry like a girl who had losing her favorite teddy bear?"

Yuzu took a deep breath and said, "Karin-chan why didn't you say that you join tonight's quiz about that Borobudur Temple thing?!"

How could I forgot the quiz that I answered an hour ago?

"Uhn, how do you know that I participated too?" I asked while lead Yuzu to the couch on living room and Ichi-nii back with a glass of water for Yuzu.

But Yuzu only sat for a second because she stood up and screamed right in front my face. "YOU WIN THE QUIZ KARIN-CHAN!"

— to be continued —

Haha, cliff hanger :p I want to make you curious about what prize Karin would get. How she and Toshiro will going out or you have another question? Then, stay tune, but before you leave, please left reviews. I accepted critics which build my writing style or your thought about this chapter, should I continue it? Jk jk, ofc I'll continue :)

Until next installment xx — stoicfacade


	2. First Encounter

Is there any of you realized that I wrote the tittle Chapter 1 as 'Radio' yet on chapter body I wrote 'Promise'? You gotta learn then ;) I'll write different tittle each chapter which tell what's on that chapter story and I'll wrote Chapter tittle like as the story arc (ex/: Promise and the next chapter arc is still a secret)

● means POV changed to normal/third person.

Warning: bad grammar, typos, OOC, etc.

Now please enjoy the continuation of **Promise**, First Encounter ...

**Karin's POV**

Yuzu took a deep breath and said, "Karin-chan why didn't you say that you join tonight's quiz about that Borobudur Temple thing?!"

How could I forgot the quiz I answered an hour ago?

"Uhn, how do you know that I participated too?" I asked as Yuzu strolled to the couch on living room and Ichi-nii back with a glass of water for Yuzu.

But Yuzu only sat for a second because in a flash, she stood up and screamed right in front my face. "YOU WON THE QUIZ KARIN-CHAN!"

I blinked twice, was Yuzu said that I won? "What's the prize?" I asked with excitement.

Yuzu tried to make her breath even before gulped down the water Ichi-nii gave her and grinned mischievously. Shit, why I started feeling like she would dress me up?

She sat down and spoke, "The prize will wait for you to be picked up tomorrow at radio station. I don't know what's the prize though."

"You can take the prize Yu, I have practice tomorrow," I replied as I walked upstairs to my room.

"I can't Karin-chan! It couldn't be represented."

I sighed, turning to Yuzu before open the door. "Fine, I'll take it tomorrow after practice." and then I entered my chamber, leaving Yuzu who was still babbling about the prize. She even asked Ichi-nii would the prize be some money, goods, or freaking ice cream coupon.

After changed to pajamas, washed my face and brushed my teeth, I checked my phone. There was one missed call from unknown number which I assured from radio station wanted to informed about my winning. I laid on my back and close my eyes, drifting to sleep.

**Seiretei Radio Station - 11:11 p.m**

A big bosomed woman stepped out of her room, she walked to the room which located at the corner of the corridor and stepped in. She swirled around like a joyful kid, making her strawberry blonde hair flow like watershed.

"Where's our precious broadcaster?" She asked with cute tone after she failed to find her target.

"He went home ten minutes ago," answered a black haires guy from behind computer desk, progressing schedule for tomorrow broadcast.

"Mou...what an impatient cousin. Well, I'll meet him tomorrow, you guys better go home now before Hanataro locked up the room."

Matsumoto Rangiku, 28 years old woman who owned and managed the Seireitei Radio which had been running for these past 4 years, acted like high school girl around her companions and would never refused anyone who invite her to party or get drunk.

Before Seireitei were this famous, Matsumoto only hired 3 broadcasters; the pervert and lovedrunkard Hisagi Shuuhei, the silent and less-acted Kira Izuru and the carefree Kurotsuchi Nemu. Hisagi and Kira often worked together in some programs whilst Nemu handled the news program. But after Matsumoto's cousin came and joined Seireitei, the radio station got even famous than before. Everyone around the town wouldn't missed the every night program which broadcasted by Hitsugaya Tōshirō.

He was fresh graduated from Sabusha Gakuen, one of prestigious high school in Tokyo and didn't want to enter college yet, he accepted Matsumoto's offering to helped her as broadcaster on her radio and without much effort, he attracted many listener (most of them are women) because of his sexy husky voice. But despite it, he was well-known as 'Ice Prince' who always turned down every girl who asked him out. And he had that 'pride' written all over his face. Oh and his scowl always screamed 'I hate people! Don't get near before you get hurt.'

**Karin's POV**

I woke up to uproar which caused by that shitty old-man and his only orange-haired son downstairs. I groaned before leave to get ready for today's activity. After 15 minutes, I stepped out from bathroom with still wet-hair and clad only in a loose shirt. I realized that the uproar got shut down as Yuzu shouted this and that, typical Yuzu, she had always succeed to tame the two idiots of our family member and I always succeed to make another uproar, but I decided to not make one for today.

The smell of o-nabe was inciting my nose as I walked downstairs and saw Yuzu who had back to her activity; stirring the hot pot. Ichi-nii was sitting on the couch; reading magazine while goat chin dancing around kitchen like a mad man. How could he work as a doctor?

"Oh my beautiful daughter has woke up and ready for date!"

Did I said I won't make another uproar today? I take it back.

I ran to goat chin, balling my hand and launched a well fist to his jaw. Without seconds, he was thrown to the wall, leaving tread on it. I smirked a victory as I turned and walked to dining room. I could hear Ichi-nii grinning, he might took my action as revenge to whatever goat chin did to him.

But as expected, Yuzu stormed out and scolded about me being rude before she saved goat chin's ass like usual. I just rolled my eyes and sat down, taking a bowl of rice and waited for Yuzu to serve the o-nabe.

After breakfast, I helped Yuzu washing dishes whereas goat chin walked in to clinic and Ichi-nii went out, 'need to meet Chad, Ishida and Inoue,' he told us.

"Yuzu, you aren't listening to radio eh?" I asked as I've done the dishes. Usually, she was listening to radio every morning as she cooked and I couldn't help but to listening to my own iPod.

"No, that Hisagi guy changed the schedule so I couldn't hear my favorite broadcaster's voice," she answered from living room; vacuum cleaning the floor.

Her favorite broadcaster's voice? Could it be that voice I listened to last night? What was his name again?

"Karin-chan, you can go now, leave the rest to me," Yuzu sing-songed with rather sweet voice. Well, without notification, I'd leave immediately. So, I grabbed my bag and, wore my blue converse and stormed out of the house.

Despite it was summer break, I had just finished my after-school activities such like art-club and routine soccer practice. After saying goodbye to my teammates, I went straight to Seireitei radio station to get my prize(s). I wondered, what would I get as my prize, hopefully it wouldn't be some radio stickers logo itself.

I arrived at the radio station along with the lunch hour, therefore almost all of radio station's staff were out for lunch, leaving me gapped and jaw-dropped because the receptionist asked me to wait for 30 minutes or so.

Going home and go back here later out of choice since my house was kind of far from the radio station so I decided to wait at the park which took 3 minutes from the radio station. I sat under a big sakura tree, I could see a nice view from here, fountain in the middle of the park; surrounded by nothing but chirping birds. Mah, I could relaxed for a bit since I was exhausted from practise an hour ago. But it wasn't me if I did nothing. The Kurosaki Karin that everyone knew had to do something even though I was tired nee?

So I took out a sketch book and its equipment from inside the bag. Thanks that I had had art club to attend today. I picked dark green (it was type #00800 on color palettes, I don't know what it's called) dark brown (#552200) crayons and started sketching the tree that I saw through my vision. The tree as the background was done and I started to sketch the minor objects with multi-coloured crayons.

Drawing was my other interest besides playing soccer and making fusses wherever I go. I found it enjoyable and relaxing, especially when I found something really good to draw, whether it were moving objects, scenery or characters imagination.

I was in the middle of coloring when I heard someone muttering words I couldn't hear clearly. I jolted up and turned to face the intruder immediately.

My onyx iris one met with a pair of teal—rare yet gorgeous iris—and neither of us could blink or say a word for a minute.

"Na...nanimono daaa?!" I jerked back as I throw my salem pencil color to the intruder face; making him fell to the ground on his bottom.

No answer from the intruder instead grumble left out his plum lips. I stood up and felt slight guilty, so I helped him to stand up as he dismissed the dust from his pants. Well, he was taller than me but still shorter than any guy friends. I could tell he was 5,8 when I was 5,6; rather tall than average girls in my grade.

"Etto...Sorry, I was just frightened and without thinking I just—" I started but but out by the intruder.

"No. It was my fault too, if only I didn't sneak up," he said with a...familiar voice. I've heard it before, but when or where?

He picked up the pencil color which I threw to him and handing it back to me. I took it and say thank you before return it to its case. Once again I heard him muttering something, so I sent him a questional stare.

"I see you got talent. Your drawing's awesome." His words made my heart gonna jumped out and my lungs couldn't grasped anymore oxygen.

"It's just sketching, nothing to be praised though," I said; trying to avert his stare. I didn't know what happened to me but I could tell that I wasn't me at the moment. Oh Kami...

"It's rare to found people who seriously sketching in the park—under a tree—during lunch hour," once again he commented. What was with him? Whatever I was doing wasn't his business.

"It happen because I'm waiting to get my prize from Seireitei radio station," I explained with just one breath before started my leaving because lunch hour was over.

"That's why I'm here, I supposed to give the prize to you by myself. Hora." He held out a bundle to me; giving the 'take it asap' look with no curve on his lips.

Wait a sec. "Who are you?" I asked with a suspicious tone and one eyes squinting. It was impossible to have the staff delivered the prize straight to me.

"You don't know me?" Instead of answering, he asked me back.

"How the hell I'd know you?! I've never met you before this and for your—"

"Hitsugaya Tōshirō."

What just he said?

If I wasn't wrong, the sexy voiced broadcaster that I listened to last night was named Hitsugaya Tōshirō...

IS HE HIM?! Yes, it was really his voice! Ok, now I lost my words...

"Do you want to drop in to Seireitei or going home instead?" he asked with nonchalant tone, each of his hands were in his pockets. It was clear that he just making small talk and didn't hope for me to taking a drop to his radio station.

"I'd like to go home since I haven't eaten lunch." I replied, putting the bundle into my sling bag.

He just nodded and let me walked past him with a slight smile painted on my lips. I could feel him spun around and stared at my back; making me shiver and flutter.

When I got home, Yuzu has already served lunch on the table and Ichi-nii was on here too with our baka oya-jii. My stomach couldn't get any longer, so I attack the fried chicken immediately; forget about neatness manner, Yuzu's snapping or goat chin behavior because my kick had first met with his beardy face.

"Nee nee Karin-chan, where's the prize? What did you get? Have you met any Seireitei's broadcaster?" Yuzu showered me with questions after she had done washing the dishes.

"Inside the bag. I don't know. I met one."

Like hurricane, Yuzu grabbed my bag and took the bundle then unwrapped it while I idly stared her doings.

"What is it?" I asked, head heaped up towards Yuzu who walked in to living room. Ichi-nii didn't seem fascinated in what's in the bundle since his vision were aimed to tv screen.

Yuzu pulled out a plastic box and handed it to me. I discovered my prize was a cool earphone, pink and had Seireitei's logo. "What a prize..."

"Lame." I and Ichi-nii said at the same time. Neither of us showed grateful expression.

—to be continued—

Please don't kill me for being such a jerk who doesn't posted in these past 2 weeks T-T many things happen in life and I'm sure you don't wanna know. So, pls forgive me nah?

Ah and before you out or go back to the page before, please review, gimme alerts or favorite because those are my fuel to continue the story :) arigatō

Who wants to know more about this Tōshirō's things? And would happened on their second encounter? Stay tune until next installment — stoicfacade


	3. Hōsōkyoku-san

Warning: bad grammar, typos, OOC, etc.

**T****ō****shir****ō****'s POV**

I walked in to radio station and was greeted by Ise Nanao, Seireitei's front officer. She asked me about the prize that should have given to the winner, I just nodded and head straight to Matsumoto's room. It wasn't my shift, but Matsumoto cried about paperwork and she wouldn't stop until I gave in and help her. I filled the paperwork from behind her desk, wondering where the hell that sloth-like went. Lunch hour was over and she hadn't back yet.

Speak of the devil, without knocked first, Matsumoto bragged in with staggered step. Her face was all red and I could smell alcohol from where I sat down. I wouldn't surprised if she'd tell me that she had lunch in her favorite bar.

"Ara Tōshirō, whatcha doing here? Wanna love consultation from your favorite cousin hmm?"

Love consultation my ass. "I'm done with these paperwork," I said as I stood up and walked past Matsumoto. But her hands gripped my shirt as she grinning.

"I'm sober enough to say my thank you for doing those sicking paperwork, ah and Nanao-chan said you were doing the other job as well. What a winner we had this time? Is she tried to grope you, kiss you or even worse rape you to the death?" She laughed over her own words and I just rolled my eyes.

"Neither of them. The girl didn't even know who I am and she made a good first impression by throwing me her pencil color."

"What did she? Ahahaha, I'm surprised that someone didn't recognized the great Hitsugaya Tōshirō! She must be an interesting person!" Matsumoto ended her laughed as she fell down to nearby couch.

Interesting person? She might be one since I couldn't get her off my head for the past hours.

"Yappari, you had come for love consultation. Dozo, have a seat Tōshirō-kun." Matsumoto was signaling me to sit down in front of her. Like I would.

"I'll be back before my program started. Jaa." And I walked out from Matsumoto's room; heading back to my apartment.

Wondering about you wanted to know about my daily life? My routines from Monday to Sunday were the same; waking up at seven, showering for about ten minutes, having breakfast at eight and doing random things until lunch time (including help Matsumoto if she gave me a good reason to helped her. I'd be at library for the rest afternoon; preparing for college entrance exams next year or taking a nap before heading to Seireitei and worked my voice until eleven; maybe longer.

Short story, I spend the night broadcasting my program which called 'Countless Night'—thanks to Hisagi for the weird program name—,had had worst dinner ever caused by Matsumoto's odd cooking, and couldn't sleep at night because of certain someone who wouldn't get off of my head. Why I felt this way? Was it caused by Matsumoto's cooking?

I woke up at nine, later than usual; starving and feeling tons of rock were stomped my head. I skirted down my desk calendar and found that I have routine check up today. Ah, I realized that my drugs stock had almost zero, it meant I had to filled up my drugs container before Dr. Unohana gave me her dreadful-meaningful smile.

Lazily, I moved from my bed and shuffled to retrieve clothes from closet before I stepped into the bathroom. After putting the clothes over a counter desk next to the sink, I washed my face and stared straight ahead my reflection in the mirror. I found myself in shabby face, dark bags were under my eyes. That was precisely the sicked Hitsugaya Tōshirō and weren't bewitching person at all.

After took enough time in bathroom, I exited and started making a simple dish for breakfast; toast with jams. Within 3 minutes, I finished and moved back to my chamber where I could watch tv.

Talking about my apartment. I lived in a small apartment which only had 1 bedroom, 1 bathroom inside the bedroom, the living room were bigger than my bedroom and had 1 couch and a wooden coffee table. The kitchen or I'd rather say 'pantry' were next to the living room. There weren't much ornament since the wall were all white and no stains were found.

I left the apartment at 10, heading straight to railway station. I had to meet Dr. Unohana to do my routine check up and took drugs from her clinic's store.

Dr. Unohana was done checking my blood pressure, respiratory and heart condition (the most important thing). She smiled as I took a good look at her checking-board.

"As it looked Tōshirō-kun, everything's good, save for caffeine-measure that obviously said you should substract the caffeine-containing beverages despite you need some to stay awake during your broadcasting, right?"

I just nodded and moved to her desk. Thankfully, this time she didn't injected me with that painfully sharp needle.

"Don't push yourself or worse—well, you know what would I say," she continued as she scribbled down the notes with unreadable writing (for my vision)

Once again, I nodded and retrieved a sheet of note, new menu of daily drugs that I had to happily swallow were written on it. "Thank you Doctor," I said; giving her a slight smile before I stood up and shook her hand.

"Until the next month, Tōshirō-kun." Dr. Unohana waved her hand as I walked out to drugs store next to the clinic. I met Kotetsu Isane, Dr. Unohana's pharmacist and she—along with —had known me since I started my medicine treatment at Unohana Retsu Clinic 3 years ago.

"It's good to know that Doctor reduced 3 drugs from your usual list Hitsugaya-san," Kotetsu said as she returned from storage room with a box of drugs that I needed.

"Ah," I replied with a scowl and received a bag of drugs after paid the bill.

"Arigatō gozaimasu." Kotetsu bowed down as I left the store.

I checked my phone, it was just 10 minutes left before 11, so I decided to go back to apartment and do the cleaning. Mah, I gotta hurry to railway station.

As I passed Karakura Historical Museum, I found someone who was familiar to me; jet black hair, slight tan skin and a scowl which turned to rage mode in a sec.

I stopped and paid attention to what happened to the jet black haired girl who seemed having an argument to her opponent. She brandished her finger right in front of her opponent who was a teenage boy about her age. Was he her boyfriend? Why I felt like a needle roughly pricked to my vein?

I walked closer and could hear her rambling about broken crayons, spilled ink—I could see her shirt were stained with black ink—and she after the boy's apologize before she gave him a final blow. Well, from what I saw, I could assure that he wasn't her boyfriend. What an interesting girl.

But before she could punch him, the boy apologized with frightened voice and ran for his life.

"Astonished over what you see?" I snorted an averted my gaze off her. But I didn't suppose she would approaching me.

"Oh, you're the Hōsōkyoku-san. What are you doing here? Stalked me?" she said with amused tone.

I rolled my eyes before replied, "As if. I just happened to have business around here and see you pulled some quarrel."

"I wasn't the one who pulled a quarrel. He messed with my things!" She replied as she showed her stained shirt. "Yet this is my favorite shirt." It made me took a better look at her shirt. She wore white short sleeved with a blue dragon printed on the front.

I don't know where the idea came from but I was offering her my jacket. She looked at me with questional look. I just sighed and decided to draped my jacket over her shoulders.

"Oh, thanks," she said with a tint of red on her cheek. Was she blushing or what?

We were just standing with no effort; neither I or she tried to talk. Until...

"A...ano—" We said in unison.

"You first," I said before she could open her mouth again.

"Wanna go inside?" she asked as her thumb pointed to Karakura Historical Museum behind her.

"Mah, as long as it doesn't take much time." I shrugged and started walking to museum with the raven haired girl joined beside me.

I watched her expertly hand doodling a sketch of an old sculpture displayed in front of us. We were sitting on a wooden bench facing some historical ornaments. She paused her hand and turned to me as she asked "Are you bored? You don't have to waste your precious time to such a trivial thing like accompanying me."

"You think so? I'm enjoying your drawing and isn't boring at all."

She smirked, a rare yet fascinating one. "Why thanks. Do you want take a look at some of my drawings? I need criticism about them since my family has no good taste on art." She grabbed a red covered sketch book and handed it to me before she returned to her sculpture drawing.

I took the book and started to open the first page. A drawing of Tokyo Tower with a clear blue sky as the background which had been colored. I flip to the second page. A bunch of boys who played soccer on the field. I kept flipping until the last page which showed me a drawing of a park near Seireitei where I met her for the first time. It hadn't been colored since it was still doodling.

"Your drawings are all good, save the lacks of color smear. You got talent. " I spoke up as I handed back the book and found her was done her sketching.

"Thanks," she replied. "And what do you think about this one?" She over her 'just now' sketch.

I compared the drawing to the original object. There wasn't even a mistake. She well drawn the cavity, she also carefully not to passed a single tiny dot on it. I really praised her works.

"Perfect. Only need coloring to complete." I found she smiled widely after I gave her my opinion. Satisfaction look was all on her heart-shaped face.

"Thanks again Hōsōkyoku-san, finally I could find someone who honestly said about my drawings." Kami! She gave me her pretty smile this time!

"My pleasure. And my name is not Hōsōkyoku-san!" I almost yelled at my last line. It was like hearing Matsumoto called me Shirō-chan.

"But you worked as broadcaster..." She tried to argue but I cut her off by asking her to look at the museum's other collections. She immediately agreed and took my hand before strolled through the huge corridor.

When I walked with Karin to a ship painting, my phone buzzing and showed a new message from Matsumoto. What a pleasure-breaker.

'Tōshirō, could you please come here? I need your help to fill some finance forms. I might give you day off ;) more information just come here asap!'

Seriously? Two help-asking in a row? And finance forms in any way? That woman really was using me as her representative for God's sake!

But wait. Was she said she might give me a day off?!

I was about to asked the raven-haired but her phone went off and he picked up the call.

"Oh Kami! I totally forgot! Could you please cover me up? ... Yeah, I'll be going now... Thanks Yu, I owe you." And she returned her phone back to her sling bag.

She turned to me and said. "I need to get going. This brother of mine is really annoying and he wanted me to have lunch at home. Thanks for accompanying me, see ya around Hōsōkyoku-san."

But before she exited the door, she spun around and shouted to me. "Hōsōkyoku-san! I'd be at the park near your work place tomorrow morning. If you don't mind, I need your opinion again! Jaa!"And with a flash, she disappeared from my vision.

What an interesting girl. Wait! I didn't even get her name after what I've done to her?!

—to be continued—

Hōsōkyoku: broadcaster

I'd like to ask you my dear readers, what would you like to the next chapter POV? Tōshirō's, Karin's or from third person's POV. It's really important to defined the plot story though.

Review, alert or favorite are really needed :) arigatō. Stay tune until next installment — stoicfacade


	4. Park

'**bold**' : thoughts

Karin got home at the right time when Ichigo back from-who-knows-where-he-were-going? So Yuzu didn't have to cover her twin this time, she had prepared the lunch, and the three siblings were having lunch without their dear father alias goat-chin who had surgeon shift in hospital since last night.

"Onii-chan, you said that new semester will have started in a week, why you have to leave tomorrow?" Yuzu asked, a lil bit disappointed.

Ichigo sighed, then turned to Yuzu who hadn't finished her lunch. "This friend of mine need my help to moving out."

"Oh Ichi-nii, just say you missed your girlfriend and couldn't help any longer to meet her," Karin snapped with her famous sarcasm and mock tone.

"Wha...what? It's not like that! Ah, you. What about you? Whose jacket you're wearing? I've never seen it before and didn't see you out wrapped in or brought that jacket when you left the house." Ichigo spatted back; trying to avoid another question from his sisters.

"Now you said it Onii-chan. Looking from the clean white and unstained jacket, did you buy new jacket Karin-chan?"

Karin slapped her forehead. She forgot that she was still wearing Tōshirō's jacket, the most important thing was she forgot to return it to him. '**Well, I'll return it when we meet tomorrow day, probably**'. Within a minute, she took off the jacket, she thought about washed the jacket before returned it to Tōshirō.

"Where did you buy the jacket Karin-chan?" Yuzu asked once again, this time she had finished her lunch and was about to cleaned up the table when Ichigo spoke up before Karin.

"Yuzu, it's obvious that she bought it in a men clothing store," he said with arrogant tone before continued, "And you wouldn't go there for shopping Yuzu, nah Karin?"

Karin rolled her eyes and answered with plain voice. "Chigau, Hōsōkyoku-san lend me his jacket to cover my stained shirt."

"Hōsōkyoku-san?" Ichigo and Yuzu asked in unison. They were confused who was the person that Karin had referred.

"Ah, and Yuzu, if you don't mind, washed it before I return it tomorrow. I was so exhausted, now, please let me to take a nap before goat-chin back and take us to dinner." Karin got up and left to her chamber.

"Did she just say 'his'?!" Ichigo widened his honey orbs whilst Yuzu smirked—already knew whose jacket that Karin borrowed.

It might be a twin's intuition because Yuzu had had feeling of Karin would met the broadcaster not just once. '**Well I don't know but I'm feeling grateful to know that my sister would start her love life**'.

At the other side, Tōshirō was working on some finance forms like Matsumoto had said via text message before. He had done it within an hour, just when Matsumoto returned with two glasses of ice tea. She put them to the desk before slumped onto the couch. No words were said until Tōshirō got up from his chair and was about to leave when Matsumoto called and asked him to sit with her because there was some news that she wanted to inform. Tōshirō did as Matsumoto have said, he sat in front of her, even though with a deep scowl was plastered on his handsome feature.

"Aw don't give me that face Tōshirō-kun, I'm serious when I said I might give you a day off. But firstly, you have to listen to what I wanna say," Matsumoto started as she got up and walked to her desk; taking the ice tea and hand it to Tōshirō—it was his share at all.

"I want you to help me find a free-lancer artist since our graphic designer will absent for the next 2 months. Maybe you have some friends who expert on making poster or brochure out there? Don't have to hurry, I asked Shuuhei to find one too."

"I'll try," Tōshirō replied lazily and took a sip of the ice tea that Matsumoto had served to him. "Anything else? Because I don't wanna waste my time here."

Matsumoto thought for a minute and spoke, "You should find a cute girl to date if you wanna avoid your fangirls's craziness. But don't make Seireitei's popularity going down by that."

With that, Tōshirō choked up; making Matsumoto chuckled and teased him more about 'finding a cute girl to date'.

"Shut up Matsumoto!" Tōshirō got up and walked out from Matsumoto's room with a loud bang on the door. A loud laugh was still heard until Tōshirō stepped out of the building.

It was 8 in the morning, either of Karin and Tōshirō had finished their breakfast and were heading out to the park. Karin had to walk through 4 blocks (it would take 15 minutes) to arrived at the park, while Tōshirō just needed 5 minutes to arrive at the park since his apartment was nearby.

He had no idea when the girl he met yesterday would appear. Was he over excited to meet that raven haired girl or because he had strong feeling that their today's meeting would conduct to something further? But they just met twice for God's sake! How could he had an odd feeling to Karin whom he didn't acknowledge well?

Leave Tōshirō and his own thought, we moved to Karin who was walking to the park and had to stopped once a while whenever she saw a good view. She pictured it via her camera phone to be drawn after. '**I wonder, have ****H****ō****s****ō****kyoku-san here already?**' She thought as she continued her walk.

Karin arrived at the spot she sat down on the other day. And without wasting times, she dropped her butt to the soft green carpet of grasses, and begun to take out her drawing equipment. She opened her sketch book only to find her drawing of this park's view and started to coloring. As for your information, she wouldn't care about what happen around her whenever she was in serious mode, but this time wasn't like usual, she was aware that someone were sitting behind her; leaned his back on the trunk of sakura tree for these past 15 minutes. And that someone was also aware that the raven haired girl had known about his presence.

"Yo, Hōsōkyoku-san," she finally said, without looked back or paused her work.

"Stop calling me Hōsōkyoku-san, my name's—"

"Hai hai, I know your name. Tōshirō," Karin cut out. The said name guy just snorted, but he didn't try to correcting Karin's way to address him. Usually, he yelled or spatted to whoever called him without honorific or added 'chan' on his name.

"And I don't know yours," Tōshirō said, tried to make it didn't sound like he was eagerly wanting the answer.

"Karin," she answered with bored tone, already finished coloring her drawing. She turned back and crawled on her hands and knees to approach Tōshirō. She was wearing a loose sleeveless to and her cleavage were seen under a sport bra; making Tōshirō quickly averted his eyes as his cheeks turned to a tint red.

"Tell me your opinion," she demanded after she handed the drawing to Tōshirō who still averted his eyes from Karin's.

Tōshirō observed and compared the drawing with the view in front of him. There wasn't too much difference. The birds she drew weren't seen bathing in the fountain leaves which messed the ground weren't this much as seen in the drawing.

"Perfect. More lively than what we see now," he answered as he handed back the drawing. "It's good that you decided to color this with water-colours." He added and suddenly cradled by Karin's wide-satisfied smile.

After hearing Tōshirō's opinion, Karin showed him the pictures she had taken oh her way to the park and asked which one is good to be drawn first. Tōshirō pointed a picture of a vintage lamp post with 'two is better than one' was written on its plank.

"Ah, I thought to draw it first too! As expected from Hōsōkyoku-san!" Karin cried happily but with a mock tone.

Tōshirō rolled his eyes then sighed. "Stop calling me like that!" He growled with his hoarse voice; making shiver went down to Karin's spine.

"Oh yeah, before I forgot..." Karin's hand sneaked in her bag and brought out a well folded white fabrics. "Your jacket. Had cleaned. Thank you."

Toshiro accepted it and smelled rosemary blended with cool mint as his new jacket's scent. He recollected when Karin crawled to him, he could smell the same scent from her clothes too and he thought it was her perfume instead of cloth's softener scent.

And the rest morning were filled with conversations about each other life-activity. Through the conversation, Karin knew that Tōshirō had been working in Seireitei for almost a year. When Countless Night first aired, it was also his first broadcasting, and he did it well without much effort! She knew that he was graduated from a prestigious high school in Tokyo a year ago and were intend to entering college the next year.

Through the conversation, Tōshirō knew that Karin was still in high school—first grade—, loved to play soccer besides her drawing talent. And he wasn't shocked when he heard that Karin were actually listened to his program for the first time which led her to win the pink headphone as the prize (and found that the owner of the sexy voice was the guy beside her).

"It almost 12, do you want to—"

"Shit! I need to be home before Ichi-nii depart!" For the second time, Karin cut out Tōshirō's words and was in panic mode as she gather her things and shoved them to her sling bag. She looked like a thief pursued by police.

But before she ran away, Tōshirō grabbed her wrist and spun her to face him. She sent him a glare but Tōshirō spoke out immediately. "Dinner tonight at Kifune's Restaurant?" He seemed like he wouldn't take a no for answer.

"First, get your hands off. It starts to hurt me."

Tōshirō did as she asked. He might grabbed her wrist too tight because her skin showed red. "Sorry," he muttered with soft tone.

"At 7, is that okay?" she asked; covering her red wrist with her other hand.

Tōshirō nodded and Karin was running distant but she paused to turn and shouted. "I'll consider it as a date invitation!"

Tōshirō smirked, agreed to what Karin just say. '**Sure it will be a date**', he thought as Karin ran down the street. His smirk turned to a slight smile as he checked his phone's notification. Oh he had to tell Matsumoto that he took the day off tonight and she had to choose either of rerun or off air broadcasting for tonight Countless Night program.

'You should find a cute girl to date if you wanna avoid your fangirls's craziness. But don't make Seireitei's popularity going down by that.' He recalled Matsumoto's words yesterday and he shrugged; didn't think of Karin in that way. If he wanted to date someone, it wasn't exclusively to avoid fangirls.

—to be continued—

It possible that I can't update for some times because new semester had started and life goes on. I'd love minna-san to be a good reader, after read the story, leave review. I don't mind flames as long as those are purporting to build the story to be better

Stay tune until next installment — stoicfacade


End file.
